Happily Ever After
by Innocent Irish Maiden
Summary: I have a long summery and it wouldn't fit here so it's in here with the character list please come it and join me.
1. Default Chapter

Happily Ever After

This is one of my first tries at writing for This is a slash fic so please if male/male disgusts you leave now. This is a Harry/Draco fiction and this is a character page and summery so please follow to the next section for chapter one.

Summery: It is around the 17th century and the world had just been reunited as a whole. All countries held a royal family all of which contain magic with in their blood along with many families around the palace. Rules were designed and peace resigned over all the land. In the European nation their lived the royal family Malfoy. Love was above all desired but not always found. When Prince Draco fell it was with someone he would never be allowed to have. So five years later the result of that passionate love is found when the love returns to the palace.

Characters:

Emperor Lucius Marcus Malfoy – 44 yrs old

Empress Narssica Marie Malfoy – 34 yrs old

Crown Prince Draconis Lucius Malfoy – 18 yrs old

Royal Guard - Lord Blade Zambini – 20 yrs old

Court Concubine – Pansy Parkinson – 16 yrs old

Court Taylor – James Scott Potter – 43 yrs old

Court Cook - Lilly Selena Potter – 33 yrs old

Court Stable Master – Harry James Potter – 17 yrs old

Village Baker – Ron Michael Weasely – 17 yrs old

Village Scribe – Hermione Michelle Granger – 16 yrs old

Royal Advisor – Servers Erick Snape – 34 yrs old

Royal Ambassador – Tom Marvolo Riddle – 30 yrs old


	2. Chapter One

Happily Ever After Chapter One

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters sadly I wish I did. Please review and I would love both good and bad criticism as it is only fair that all help me to better myself. So here is the first chapter to my story please enjoy.)

The sun shone out over England as a new day dawned on the inhabitants of the surrounding castle and villages. It had recently snowed and the palace stood with in glittering mountain of soft white snow. Not a single foot print marked the land as all were still asleep till the morning sun woke them from their dreams. The village was simple with its small snow covered dirt roads and wicker huts held with mud. The palace was what drew attention as it stood tall made of marble the color of the night and seemed to hold an unearthly glow.

Soon after the sun was pulled over the horizon a yell round through out the palace from the north wing, it seems life had started once more with in the dark marble walls. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy you get up this instant!" a gorgeous blonde woman yelled as she threw open to large black oak doors carved with dragons. "What is that I hear you cursed that Pansy girl with crabs and a leg lock curse." Empress Narssica spoke as she stood beside a king size four poster bed lined with emerald silk sheets. Her blond curls floated down her back in waves. Ice blue eyes seemed to chill the air as they locked on her son.

The young man in question pulled himself from under the silken sheets and down comforter as his mercury colored eyes darted open to catch his mothers. His slender fingers ran through his soft baby soft silver blond hair. "Well mother I wouldn't have cursed her if she hadn't been naked in my bed claiming she was my night cap last night" Draco spoke with a tone that seemed to freeze the already cold air. He sat up slowly pulling sheets with him as he stood to go to his changing curtain. He pulled on his favorite black silk pants and emerald poet's shirt. A black as night cape went around his shoulders and soon a long silver bastard sword was sashed to his waist. He quickly laced his knee high boots into a tight knot. " Now mother please allow me to escort you breakfast and we will continue this with father" Draco said softly as his hair fell in soft curls around his face and down his back as he took her arm and led her out.

Meanwhile in the kitchen a young woman was busy preparing the breakfast for the royal family. She had sparkling emerald eyes lined with a silver color. Her long knee length fiery hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. She wore a cotton dress that seemed to be patched together many times. Her name was Lilly Potter and she was the head of the court kitchens. She smiled as she placed a side three plates of food for her family. She was just placing the last of the many plates on trays when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and soft lips caressed her cheek. Emerald eyes met chocolate brown as she turned around. There stood her husband James Potter, as always he held a small pouch of needles, cloth, and thread and was dressed in patch work like his wife. He was the court tailor and would sometimes be called early in the morning to work. His soft midnight colored hair fell just below his shoulders in a small pony tail, those soft chocolate brown eyes locked into emerald green. "Hello beautiful and where is our young son this morning?" James spoke softly as he took a plate for himself and sat down watching the maids take the many trays away.

"He is most likely taking care of the Malfoy's horses. He has been out there more and more lately. Ever since the young prince turned the marriageable age 3 years ago they never seemed to be in the same place at the same time. Young Draco wishes to see him but every time Harry disappears almost like he is running. I just don't understand they were such good friends when they were young" Lilly spoke gently as she herself sat down to eat. Soon after a loud bang was heard as a slightly shorter then normal young boy fell through the door. He stood an unwavering height of 5'8", and held a soft childish appearance. He had long knee length ebony hair that was as straight the arrows on his back. Under those silken locks you could see two almost florescent emerald eyes with golden outlines. His clothing was that of baggy white cotton pants, crimson colon poet's shirt, brown length ankle boots and a patch work brown cotton cap.

"Hello mother... father how are you both is chilly morning. There is snow everywhere and the horses refused to go outside so it took longer to run them this morning the normal" Harry spoke as he took up his normal seat and began eating his breakfast. Harry was soon to turn 18 coming the following week and they had still yet to find if he was interested in a marriage or not. "Harry my boy I had hoped to make you a new clock with the scraps I get but that girl Pansy claimed she was given permission to ask for a new dress. I will not get another nice piece for a little while I hope you are warm enough" James said looking down hearted he couldn't give his family what they deserved. "Dad its ok this cloak will do fine for another week or so. Just make that bitch pay for it" Harry said coldly. Harry hated Pansy because she had used him to get into the court harem trying to get to draco's personal chambers, which to his delight she was thrown out of many times over.

Soon James and Harry stood to clean their dishes smiling to Lilly as they did knowing that she would kill them if she had to clean after them. "See you later this afternoon mother. The empress has bought a set of mares that need to be broken before she places them on a carriage line" he kissed her cheek softly as he walked past them both and out to the barn and James went towards the large wood doors leading to the main hallway, he had to fit the empress with new clothes for the pregnancy, soon she would be bigger then her dresses allowed.

(Sorry it's short but I am sick and my brain feels like it's melted I will write some more with the next hour or so)


	3. Chapter Two

Happily Ever After Chapter Two

(Disclaimer: Remember I claim no ownership of any characters with in my story simply the storyline it's self. Enjoy)

Two large black wooded doors were thrown open as the sun light poured in silhouetting two beautiful people making them glow. One was the very mistress of the house Empress Narssica and the other was the future emperor Prince Draco. Both moved with a fluid like grace towards a large black marble table littered with sweet smelling dishes cooked by hand. Draco sat to the left of a large throne style chair that was occupied by a regal looking man with an artic stare of mercury eyes. His silver hair fell around his shoulders in waves like a snowy embrace. He was the emperor and second to last Veela recorded to be alive with in his realm, Draco was the last. "Hello m'love... son how was your morning. I hope you both slept well last night during the storm" Lucius spoke coolly. He knew for a fact his wife did not as she was away with her slave all evening. "Yes father I did but I do say that if I find that disgusting girl Pansy with in my chambers even once more I will not think twice of killing her" Draco spoke back with his own ice like voice.

"Draco you know very well that she was added to the harem specifically for you to enjoy. She seemed willing to do anything for your pleasure. Why do you not make use of her?" Lucius asked as he saw his son glare down to his food. He knew the answer to his question for you see, like his mother, Draco preferred men to women with in his bed. "Father I do not allow any of the harem near my rooms. Why should I change now" he spoke softly pushing his half eaten food away. Draco knew he would never allow a female to touch him and since he was half veela he didn't need to because with his heritage came the power to create a child with in a man he if wished to.

"Draco you know me and your father are simply looking out for your best interest. Sooner then you think you will have to marry and produce an heir for the kingdom. The people are already demanding you choose a husband or wife." Narssica spoke softly as she to finished her meal. She to knew her son wished nothing more then to marry a man and so her and Lucius promised not to interfere with his choice. "I know mother and I will choose soon I just see nothing I like with in the confines of nobility" Draco said softly showing a much sadder, lonely part of his soul through his voice to his parents. Both Narssica and Lucius hated to see him this way and so with a silent questioned directed to Lucius and a nod in return she spoke once more. "Very well Draco your father and I will give you tell the end of the month to fall in love be it with nobility or commoner but if you should fail we will choose for you" she spoke with a pained voice hating to place him in this situation but the kingdom was starting to demand the young prince to marry.

Draco looked from his father to his mother and a soft smile graced his lips. This was a chance to see if anything would become of his friendship with the young stable hand. He missed his friend dearly but once he reached marriage age he had to let that friendship go in order to search for a life partner. Now he could see if anything could be grown from that soil. He jumped from the chair and hugged both his parents smiling widely. "Thank you! Thank you mother... father... you wont regret giving me this chance. I am going to the stable and have Lighting prepared for a village ride" Draco spoke as he just about ran from the room if protocol would have allowed him.

Down in the stables the sun made the snow glow as if it were clouds. Harry had just arrived when a whinny called him forward to an enclosed circle. Their standing in all their glory was two mares. The one that called out was the color of coal with a shining star like tint. Her mane was a bright white and her eyes were a bright jade. The second stood a little shorter with a snow white coat. Her mane was as black as her pen mate's coat and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Harry stood staring in wonder at the two beauties. He fell in love at once as he pushed open the gate to brush and feed them. As he brought down thick bundles of hay and feed he did not notice Draco enter.

(More soon I promise and thank you both for your reviews and I promise it will make more sense soon.)


End file.
